1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking devices. More particularly, the invention is directed to a locking device with improved anti-theft aspects.
2. Related Art
Numerous variety of door locks exist. A type of such door locks germane to the present invention have an external lock body and an internal lock body connected on the door body of the door at two opposite sides. A pair of bars mounted inside the door body are connected in such a way to longitudinally retract and extend into an unlocked/locked position. Typically, the bars are protected in some manner to permit restricted actuation of the bars.
The present invention improves upon this type of lock to provide a door lock which provides increased anti-theft protection. Accordingly, the invention is directed to a locking device which is configured to mount to a frame of an entry way having a lock receiving surface therein, which includes a housing forming an enclosure with a door opening and a door and having a lock for locking the door to the enclosure about the door opening. Also, a second lock for locking the device to the frame disposed within the enclosure having an unlocking portion permitting unlocking of said second lock and is disposed in a manner which provides limited accessibility when the door is open. A key for unlocking the second lock can be inserted into the limited access of the enclosure to open the second lock.